50 Things About Us, For Us
by KNDnumber170
Summary: 5 chapters of sentences about Fanny and Patton's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**5 chapters with 10 sentences/slight paragraphs about Fanny/Patton and they're relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own okay? Okay.**

_**Dancing**_

He would open the front door quietly and sneak in the house so that he could watch her dance around the kitchen in a tee shirt and jeans.

_**Regret**_

She always regreted dating Rick and letting him hurt her like he did, Patton made sure she knew it wasn't her fault cuz Rick is a cheating bastard.

_**Worry**_

Fanny worried about him and Rachel. He always seemed concered with saving her, he always hung around her, he looked at her with a certain light in his eyes, Rachel didn't think Fanny was being ractional about the fear but Patton made sure she knew he didn't like Rachel.

_**Kiss**_

Everybody thought Fanny's first kiss was Rick when she was 10, but really it was Patton when she was 8.

_**Scarlet**_

Madison may think she's daddy's girl cuz she looks like him but everyone else knew Scarlet was cuz she looked like Fanny

_**Pregnancy**_

When she said she was 2 months pregnant he was happy for them but when she started to cry and said through the sobs that she had been drinking the whole time and was worried about the kid getting fetal alchohol syndrome, he told her even if that happened it wouldn't be her fault and he would still love her.

_**True Love**_

Most people said she couldn't have been in love with him when she was 7 cuz that's too young but Patton agrees that they were head over heels.

_**4**_

They weren't planning on 4 kids but they wouldn't change a thing.

_**Just Like Dad**_

When Josh said he was dating Liberty Johnson, Patton patted him on the back and Fanny whispered "Your just like your dad."

_**Fighting**_

Fighting for them was like making out for most couples, it made their tempatchers go up and brought them closer together.

**40 more to go. If you want one of these to be a oneshot just tell me and eventually i'll write it.**

**And for the pregnancy one, Fanny wasn't drinking while she knew she was pregnant, she had no clue until the doctor told her when she was two months in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I just realized that this is a lot like Fictionlover's sentence stories but I wasn't trying to copy her okay?**

_**Siblings**_

Okay, they were mean to their younger siblings but that didn't mean Joshua and Scarlet had the right to be. Did it?

_**Truth or Dare**_

He couldn't believe he had dared her to do that, sure Fanny hated the boy's guts but the way she looked at him after that kiss made Patton's heart explode. So he asked Wally to dare him to kiss Fanny, Wally dared him to kiss Lizzie.

_**Spiders**_

He was terrified of spiders. Only Fanny knew the real reason. So she made him read the 2nd Harry Potter book 6 times.

_**Hermione**_

He always told her she was just like Hermione Granger. She was bossy, loud-mouthed, had wild hair, big front teeth, and was crazy smart. But the biggest similarity was the fact that the boy with the fear of spiders and a big attitude fell for her anyway.

_**Senior**_

Sure she thought it was gonna ruin his life but that didn't mean he hated her or loved her any less, besides, making Scarlet and Josh was a team effort, and not a bad team effort either.

_**Job**_

She had a choice, being a cop, being a lawyer, or being a chef. Fanny chose to be a chef until she was 25 when she became the best (and hottest in Patton's mind) police officer in town.

_**Hate**_

He would never hate her, it was impossible. They had that horrible fight when they were 13 and they didn't talk for weeks but they still loved each other. Besides, when that cat got hit by a car in front of them it was him she turned to for comfort.

_**Friendship**_

Rachel was their first conjoined friend, then Rachel wanted them to hang with Nigel and get along with him so Nigel became the guy either of them would do anything for.

_**Chocolate**_

He was allergic to peanuts and she was lactose intolerant but they both loved chocolate!

_**Mission Accomplished**_

He didn't want to go back and save her, he didn't want to risk his life. He kept telling himself this but somehow, when he was pushed between her and the wall of arctic base, he thought _mission accomplished._

**That's all for now folks! And I just updated Nigel Uno and the Sorcerer's Stone with two new chapters so go read it! And review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another one! I'm sorry if I set them up as Hermione and Ron from Harry Potter, I honestly am just trying to set up NUATSS.**

_**Cat vs. Dog**_

Patton was a dog person and Fanny was a cat person. Patton couldn't stand cats and most dogs were afraid of Fanny. So they got one of each, an unkillable cat for Patton and a guard dog for Fanny.

_**Prom**_

School dances were never her thing, but the night of her junior prom was definitely the best night of their lives. (If you know what I mean ;))

_**Fallon**_

He was fluffy, white, and had big green eyes that followed Patton around. He hated that cat, but when Fallon died he bought Fanny another cat just like him a few days after the fact.

_**Boots**_

She loved boots, she wore combat boots to homecoming, prom, and on their wedding day. Not that Patton was complaining, she just didn't like heels.

_**Red**_

Waking up to a blur of red hair covering his face was Patton's morning ritual.

_**T-Shirt**_

His shirts were so warm, she practically lived in them, and she already wore his sweatshirts before they were together.

_**Colors**_

He liked green, red, and brown. She liked black, green, and orange.

_**Eyes**_

She tried to describe his eyes "They're like….a hole, your falling down a black hole, but it feels good!" He tried to describe her eyes "The darker the better, I've never been one for light colored eyes."

_**Mandarin Oranges**_

She loved mandarin oranges. Every time she came over he already had a can open.

_**Toys**_

After watching commercial after commercial, they agreed that kids today were stupider than when they were kids because of the toys being created.

**Yay! That was hard as I'm running out of ideas. Aw well. Review!**


End file.
